Long Overdue
by kamenashimizuri
Summary: Luke takes Dr. Oliver to the Snyder Farm for some relaxation...
1. Luring him in

Title: Long Overdue

Written by:

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Luke takes Reid to the Snyder Farm for some relaxation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: My first LuRe fic please bear with me. Set after they've returned from Dallas, I excluded the kiss, so they haven't experienced that one yet.

_**~Chapter 1: Luring him in~**_

Luke stared at Dr. Oliver from across the hall at Memorial; they had just come back from a meeting with the Board. It seemed like that was all they were doing these days, having meeting, looking over plans for the new wing, talking about the new wing and the specifics of what was to go in, what was not to go in, and Luke's ideas being shot down constantly. Luke was fine with it; as long as Dr. Oliver had his medical license he could turn down any idea what so ever. Sitting here, watching Dr. Oliver making his rounds, having the interns jump to attention whenever he stared at them or said something to them was amusing. If only they had seen the softer side of him like he did, they wouldn't be acting that way. Remembering that time, Luke realized that something had awakened in him. Something he hadn't felt in quite some time. A need. He was thinking about this when Dr. Oliver made his way over to him

"God, I wonder how these idiots even pass medical school these days. Are they just handing out licenses' left and right now? I swear she didn't understand a word I was saying" said Reid as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah well she probably was too frightened of you to absorb anything that you said to her, I bet she couldn't wait to run off" goaded Luke, smiling at the face Dr. Oliver was making.

Reid took a sip of coffee before sitting down next to Luke, he closed his eyes and rubbed his neck, trying to ease the tension he was feeling there, what he wouldn't give for a good massage now. Luke could feel the heat rising in his neck; he remembered Kevin doing that some exact thing when he first realized he was gay. It made Luke remember the feeling he had back then, so scared that someone was going to find out, that someone was going to hate him for being him. But something about the way Dr. Oliver looked just now made him want to ravage him, he never felt that way about Kevin, nor Noah, strangely. Luke could see the stiffness in Dr. Oliver's shoulders; he had seen him tensing up every day until after the results of the hearing came. Dr. Oliver had been so happy he grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Luke and hugged him. It surprised Luke but he let it go, if it had been a kiss, he wouldn't have known how to act. But the tense in the shoulders, Luke had been feeling it too, with all that had been happening to him these past few months Luke seemed to have forgotten what fun was. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Dr. Oliver, do you have any plans for this evening?" asked Luke

Reid quickly looked in his direction, Luke could have sworn he saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before he could decipher it and back was the shield of indifference Dr. Oliver always put up.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Snyder?" asked Reid jokingly.

"No….no… of course not" said Luke flustered "there's just someplace I want to show you, it's kinda like a famous landmark around here"

"You mean there's something you people actually think is famous in this one horse town?"

"Yes, and are you free?"

"Well Mr. Snyder you have me intrigued to see what you call famous here, so yeah I'm in"

"Good, I'll see you after your shift" said Luke as he quickly got up and headed out of the hospital

"WAIT!" called Reid, but it was futile, Luke was already gone "you didn't tell me where we were going?"

Reid sighed and went back to his rounds, all the while; in the back of his mind he wondered where Mr. Snyder was taking him.

########################################################

Luke felt giddy; something he hadn't felt since he was first with Noah, but that was something he didn't want to think about. Noah had made it clear that he didn't want Luke in his life. When Luke looked back on it all, he was amazed on how many times Noah had pushed him away, while Luke _always _tried to make them work no matter what the situation. Whenever Noah was in a bad spot, Luke was always there by his side to help him through it all, his father, Ameera. But once the situation was reversed Noah didn't even bother to _try_. But enough of that tonight. Tonight was Dr. Oliver's night. He was going to make him relax one way or another. He had set everything up his grandma Emma was away helping his Aunt Meg, Molly and his Dad were out of town, Faith was staying over at a friend's house, so the Farm was his tonight. He planned to show Dr. Oliver around the farm, a place where everyone seemed to migrate in the summer, and enjoy the Snyder Pond. He had a couple of Horses saddled and ready to go, had some sandwich fixings chilling in the fridge and some of his Grandma Emma's famous Cookies stuffed in a bowl tucked away in the basket ready for a late dinner. He had everything ready, now all he needed was Dr. Oliver and they could get going.

Dr. Reid Oliver didn't think that he could ever be more nervous than he was now. He had no idea where he was going with Mr. Snyder, what was planned, when he'd be back or when he'd eat. He called Katie earlier to tell her he wouldn't be back for a while, their conversation didn't help Reid's nervousness one bit, in fact it increased it.

"Katie, hey just calling to let you know I won't be back after my shift tonight, in fact I can't say when I'll be in" stated Reid

"Ok… did you land another shift?" asked Katie

"No I'm going out"

"Where are you going?" he could hear the shock in her voice, he didn't blame her.

"I really don't know, Mr. Snyder has not informed me of that"

"OH… you're going to be with Luke" said Katie; he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Now Katie, you know we discussed this, there is nothing going on between us"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say. So he gave you no hint on where he was taking you for your date" he knew she was goading him and yet he rose to the occasion.

"It's not a Date! And no, all he said was that it was like a famous landmark or something"

Silence met him on the other end,

"Katie, you there? Katie?"

"Yeah I was just wondering about where….. OH there! Ok I get it now. Well you have fun tonight Reid, and I won't wait up" said Katie

"Wait Katie, you know where he's taking me, tell me"

"Sorry, got to go" she ended with an ecstatic giggle

Reid was getting more frustrated now. He was kept out of the loop and that was something he didn't like. He had been off his shift for about 30 minutes and Mr. Snyder had yet to arrive. He could not think that there was something 'famous' around here. Hell the only thing he saw back in Texas was the Alamo and that was because his ex thought he'd like it. Needless to say Reid left San Antonio single. He was still wrapped in his thoughts when Luke came through the Locker room door, grinning wide. Reid felt a little apprehensive; he wondered if he could back out of this little, whatever it was, because it wasn't a date.

"You ready?" asked Luke

"Yeah, but can you please tell me where we're going?" asked Reid

Luke laughed and Reid swore his smile couldn't get any bigger; he was enjoying this, the smug bastard.

"Sorry Dr. Oliver but you're just going to have to wait."

"I hate waiting. It's a waste of time"

Luke rolled his eyes and told him to come on. Reid had a bad feeling about this.

The whole ride over Dr. Oliver annoyed Luke about the particulars of where they were going. Why they had to wait so late to see it, why couldn't they see it tomorrow, when was he going to eat. Luke was thankful when the drive came into sight, he was about to murder him. When they pulled up at the main house, Reid was to say, shocked.

"You brought me to a farm, Mr. Snyder. What is so great about a farm?" asked Reid.

"Yes I brought you to a farm, and why is it so great?" smiled Luke "It's because it is my family's farm. I grew up here for a good part of my life."

To say Reid was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't imagine Luke on a farm, doing chores and mucking stalls.

"You might want to pick your chin off the ground." Laughed Luke

"I just can't see you living on a farm, Mr. Snyder. I always thought of you with that silver spoon." Said Reid

"My mom's side is the one with the money, Dr. Oliver, as well as my 'Bad' Dad. But this is my 'Good' Dad's land, belonging to the Snyder's. I absolutely love this place; it makes me feel welcome no matter what has happened. So yeah I had both lives, and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world"

Reid looked at him with a new light in his eyes; there was something different about Mr. Snyder now, something that attracted him even more. He tore his eyes away from Luke and back towards the now intriguing farm.

"As much as I _love_ learning about you, why exactly are we here, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke smiled and grabbed Dr. Oliver by the arm and pulled him inside of the farm house. Once inside Luke let go and hurried over towards the fridge, pulling out the bag of fixings and drinks, putting them inside the basket and making sure everything was there. Dr. Oliver looked over the kitchen and dining room area, a gleam in his eye.

"It's very homey" said Reid

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult" said Luke

Reid shrugged and kept looking around, Luke watched as he tried to lean one way or another trying to see into other rooms and get a closer look at something else. He was actually being polite, not barging into the other rooms, but Luke got the hint.

"Alright, come on. I'll give you the grand tour of the Snyder house."

They came down the stairs and were back in the kitchen after Luke gave Dr. Oliver the tour, he had asked questions and was genuinely curious about Luke's life on the farm.

"Well there you go, the tour of the house, now come on, we need to head out to the Barn. There's more to see than just the house." Smiled Luke.

Reid smiled and nodded. Luke grabbed the picnic basket and a bag that had been sitting on the porch, on their way out of the house to the barn. Reid wondered what was in it. He followed Luke out to the barn, once he was inside, all he could think about was Luke bailing hay and mucking the horse stalls, looking all sweaty and hot. He shook away the fantasy and continued to follow Luke future into the barn, they stopped at the last couple of stalls and there Reid saw two horses saddled and ready to go. Luke had planned all this, and as much as he knew it wasn't true, it was beginning to feel more and more like a real date, a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

"You do know how to ride a horse right Dr. Oliver?" asked Luke

"Of course Mr. Snyder"

"Once again can you please just call me Luke, Mr. Snyder is my dad"

Reid didn't answer; he just grabbed the horn of the saddle and hoisted himself up on the horse. Luke had once thing going through his mind, Urban Cowboy. Never had that phrase suited him as much as it did just then. He had to say it was a sexy image, seeing Dr. Oliver getting on a horse. He shook his head and followed suite. Reid looked over to Luke as he hoisted himself over the saddle, he had given Reid a nice view of his ass, and Reid could have sworn his jeans just got a little tighter. A moan was suppressed as he looked away and tried to calm his body.

Luke looked over to Reid and saw a pained expression on his face and witnessed him shift a little in the saddle, a sly grin crossed his face.

"You ready Dr. Oliver?"

"As I'll ever be Mr. Snyder"

And off they went, on a tour of the rest of the Snyder farm.

To be continued….

A/N: So how was it, good? Bad? Let me know. More to come soon and it's going to get steamer.


	2. Laying him down

Title: Long Overdue

Written by: **kamenashimizuri**

Rating: R

Summary: Luke takes Reid to the Snyder Farm for some relaxation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Second chapter up! Luke gives the good doc a massage….

_**~Chapter 2: Laying him down…~**_

Reid was astonished, the Snyder farm was a wonderful place, and the crisp May air was a new thing for him. It was clean, fresh, nothing like the smog filled air in Dallas. Of course he noticed the clean air in town but here at the farm it was better, great for his health. He could feel the tension in his shoulders loosen. He had to admit, he was having fun, seeing where Mr. Snyder grew up was a new experience and one he was absorbing with great ease. Luke looked back towards him, a smile graced his face and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Reid smile back at him. They were nearing the Pond and the spot where he decided was a good place to set up for Dinner.

Reid heard the trickling of water up ahead and was suddenly aware that he was both thirsty and hungry. As they came into a clearing Reid saw the source of the sound, a small creek was flowing into a nice size pond, the moon shone on the surface and the pebbles on the bottom were seen. Reid had never seen something so marvelous in his whole life; this place was starting to bring him a calm that only the brain brought. A smile broke over his face; he could get use to this, this feeling of belonging.

"Alright we're going to stop here and let the horses take a drink, as we have a nice late Dinner." stated Luke getting off his horse, Reid followed suite.

At the word 'Dinner', Reid stared at him. Luke really had planned this all out, and he even thought of dinner, that warm feeling was back, and this time Reid didn't want it to go away. Luke spread the blanket he brought over a flat area near them and sat the picnic basket down.

"Alright Mr. Snyder what did you have in mind? Caviar, take out, or perhaps a nice big steak" goaded Reid, wanting the rise that came from his teasing of Luke.

"Actually, I brought along Sandwich fixings, and everything you could possibly ever want on one" said Luke, leaning down to open the basket showing its contents.

"You had me at Sandwich" joked Reid, as he quickly sat down.

Luke laughed, and they set about fixing something to eat. As Reid stacked on the fixings for his famous 'Heart Attack Waiting to Happen' sandwich, so named by Katie, Luke stared at him.

"Yes Mr. Snyder?"

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" asked Luke

"Yes, in fact Katie would tell you this is only an appetizer compared to some of my other wonderful creations"

"You eat a sandwich bigger than that most of the time?"

"Yes" said Reid "What is with this town and large sandwiches? You'd think it's a crime"

Luke laughed and shook his head. Reid was curious as to what brought on this sudden occurrence.

"Is there something funny about the way I eat Mr. Snyder?"

"Nope, nothing at all. In fact you'd love some of the Snyder get-togethers, my Grandma Emma makes everything from scratch and she'll feed you until your stuffed, and then send home leftovers for everyone. She made these cookies from scratch, all the ingredients came from the farm, expect the chocolate." Luke laughed.

"I'm going to have to become best friends with this 'Grandma Emma'" stated Reid.

They ate in relative silence only every once in a while did Reid ask something about Emma and her cooking, and Luke would laugh and shake his head. Grandma Emma was sure to love Dr. Reid Oliver if the two were to ever meet. Luke was sure of it, he was even more sure that she would take an instant liking to him once he asked to eat something of hers or compliment her on her cooking. Honestly that was all that Reid seemed to think about other than his job, but it was what had attracted Luke to him in the first place. Once they were done Luke packed up everything and turned towards the other bag he brought with them. Reid's curiosity peaked; he had been wondering what was inside the bag since he first saw it. Luke only pulled out a couple of items, and turned back to Reid a sly grin on his face.

"Ok take off your shirt, turn around and lay down" said Luke

Reid, who had taken a drink of water, nearly choked on it when Luke said these words. Coughing he turned to Luke "Come again? Are you trying to kill me Mr. Snyder or seduce me?"

"Neither!" now it was Luke's turn to be flabbergasted. "I meant I was going to give you a massage!"

"Why?" said Reid on guard

"I noticed earlier that you were tense in your shoulders, I was trying to do something nice for you all the while having your spend some time being relaxed and calm."

"Thanks, but you don't have to give me a massage, I can make an appointment somewhere in town"

"The Lakeview is expensive and why spend money when I'm offering?"

Reid swallowed hard, that erection he had earlier was starting to make its way back. The thought of Luke, massaging him, while he laid half naked with Luke on top of him did help, so yep he was turning hard.

"Just trust me ok, I have on good record that I give fabulous massages"

"Says who? Noah?"

"Actually no, my sisters, Katie, my Mom. Also for your information I never gave Noah a massage, he was too busy to want or need one. Besides I'm not offering Noah, I'm offering you. I have improved greatly recently" said Luke

As much as Reid knew this was going to come back and bite him in the ass; he agreed.

Luke smiled one of his thousand watt smiles and got ready to give Reid a massage. Reid turned away from Luke, took off his shirt and laid down on the blanket, and prayed to every god that Luke didn't find out he was painfully hard.

"Alright you ready?" asked Luke

"As I'll ever be, Mr. Snyder"

"Again it's Luke, and be optimistic, you'll enjoy it"

If only Luke understood how his words could be taken two different ways and the effect they had on him. Reid tensed up when he felt Luke straddle his back, feelings coursed through him, they were new and unexplainable. Luke tried, and failed to suppress his laughter,

"Relax, I'm not going to attack you." Laughed Luke

Reid wanted to turn around and attack him; he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Luke at that moment. The whole situation screamed lust filled, it was an implied relationship builder, and so many other things Reid was sure he wasn't ready for. The warm sensation of massage oil as it was dribbled on his back spread over his overly sensitive nerves and then Luke's warm hands were applied. Luke started at the nape of his neck spreading the oil evenly over his back, shoulders and arms and then he applied pressure. Reid surprised himself as he moaned, melting into the sensations that Luke was making him feel, Luke was right; he had god-like hands. He instantly began to relax and enjoy the feeling of Luke giving him a massage.

"See, what did I tell you" said Luke as he worked on Reid's knots in his back.

Reid moaned in response, and Luke gulped as the sound traveled to his groin. That so did not turn him on, he tried to convince himself. When he went to Reid's lower back, he was given a low groan, which made his situation even more troublesome. He couldn't believe this, the noises Reid was making were turning him on, and he was slowly getting hard. This was not happening. Luke tried to think of something that would get his mind off the noises and his erection. But to no anvil, he was still semi hard and listening to Reid moan and groan. He leaned into Reid to add more pressure when once again Reid let out more primal moan, Luke swore his cock twitched, and he was positioned right at Reid's ass. It was about time he stopped, so he massaged a little more around Reid's neck and then rubbed down his arms.

"Ok you're done" said Luke getting off Reid as quickly as he could.

Reid stayed laying down, he knew he had felt Luke's cock hard against his ass, and it had shocked him as well as made him cum a little. Being happy it was dark and his jeans were also dark Reid slowly turned and looked at Luke.

"Well Luke, thank you. I have to say that was the _best _massage I ever had" said Reid, double meaning laced throughout the whole sentence.

"You called me Luke" said Luke smiling

"Well it only right after you were nice to me. I am actually relaxed and calm, and it's all thanks to you Luke"

"Thank you…Reid"

Reid smiled at Luke, while he smiled back, both with painfully hard erection and a night that was nowhere close to finished.

_To be continued…_


	3. Lusting him up

Title: Long Overdue  
Written by:kamenashimizuri  
Rating: R  
Summary: Luke takes Reid to the Snyder Farm for some relaxation  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Author's Note: Third chappy up! Luke and Reid take a dip in the Pond...

_**~ Chapter 3: Lusting him up~**_

The air was tense, and a little bit uncomfortable. Reid knew he shouldn't read anything into the feel of Luke's semi-hard cock that was pressed into his ass a few minutes ago. It could have been a mixture of things, like the intimate moment or probably he hadn't had any in some time, seeing as his and Noah's relationship had been on the rocks for a while. They had been broken up for close to a month and for a young man in his twenty's even a day was too long, but somewhere deep inside him he wanted Luke to actual want him and not to have his reaction be because of noises that would have given any gay hot blooded male a raging hard-on. Now standing here and seeing how Luke was fighting internally with himself he knew he had to lighten the mood. Reid forced himself to succumb to the most basic of human interaction and something he thoroughly hated; small talk.

"Ya know, for late May Oakdale still has a bit of a chill in the air. In Texas you'd be dying of high 90 and close to 100 degree weather now, even in the dead of night it's all hot and sticky."

Luke stared at him, mouth agape.

"What?"

"Are you Dr. Oliver trying to make small talk?"

"Yeah, why? Are you not wanting to talk?"

"You hate small talk!"

"Uh, yeah. Don't tell anyone" said Reid, a faint smile playing on his lips "I might have to kill you if you do"

Luke busted out laughing; the tenseness in the air was gone and back was the playful Luke, who Reid hated to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with; a little too much.

"So what do you think of the farm?" asked Luke

"I have to say I'm quite impressed, it's a wonderful place. I now see why everyone wants to come out here"

"Yeah, our pond is known as a somewhere you can get away to and relax. A place to come and let your troubles go and take in some leisurely swims." said Luke

"That sounds about right" laughed Reid

"Well then how about it?"

"What?" Reid looked at him like he was crazy.

"A Dip, in the pond. It's not cold, it'll feel just right. We were in it the other day, my sister's and me" smiled Luke.

"But I have no clothes, no swimwear, nothing and I don't think we should go skinny dipping" panicked Reid, he was still sporting a hard on and he was pretty sure Luke was still semi-hard. This would not end well and he knew it.

"Well luckily I brought some, you know, just in case"

Reid was speechless; yep he knew this was a bad idea. Swim trunks were almost as bad as nothing at all; they tented and made situations very obvious.

"I don't think so Mr. Snyder, I think I'll pass"

"Suite yourself, I'm going to go in for a little while" said Luke.

Reid stared in disbelief, he wasn't sure how to answer or if he even should. All he knew was that the air was being sucked out of him with just the thought of seeing Luke Snyder shirtless once again. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Luke stepped behind his horse out of sight of Reid, while he did enjoy teasing the man, he wasn't about to change in front of him especially now that he had a little bit of a problem. He had already been thinking about him a little too much and gotten a little hard thanks to having to stare at the hot doctor ride a horse; never should a man look that delectable on the back of a horse. He had calmed down while they had eaten dinner, to where the desire was still there but the erection had passed. But after the massage, the moans and feeling his hot flesh beneath his hands it had become too much. As he took off his shirt the cool air hit this over sensitive nipples and he let out a startled gasp.

"You Ok, something happen?" yelled Reid, Luke cursed himself, that was all he needed for Reid to come and check on him.

"I'm fine, just a little cooler than what I anticipated"

"Alright"

He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them reveling his now aching cock. A small drop of precum shone in the moonlight. Luke choked back a moan as the cool air hit his hot throbbing member. Even the small act of taking his jeans off seemed arousing to him. He slide his hand down his chest, his nerves on end, every touch was sending pleasure waves down to his cock. He was becoming harder by the second. He lightly stroked it, feeling how hot and heavy it was, oh God, it had been so long since he felt so painfully hard. Even before Noah's accident they hadn't been having sex. God Luke could count on one hand the number of times they had sex even before Mason arrived, that should have shown him the troubles they were having. But Luke didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he turned his attention to the one who had been making him feel like this all night, hell for a while now. Luke knew Reid was attractive even before Noah and his break up, even in Dallas Luke had been feeling these desires. Only now was he starting to admitted to himself that they were there and not in part to his sexual frustration, but maybe actual feeling? He shook his head, he was reading too much into this. He released his member and focused on his breathing, he needed to calm down. Once he was changed into his swim trunks, and thankful they were loose and they were a darker color, he took a deep breath and walked back over to the awaiting doctor, grabbing the extra pair on his way.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Dr. Oliver? I did bring an extra pair for you, just in case you know" said Luke, throwing him the extra pair, which Reid caught.

Reid really didn't know how to answer; he was staring at the well-defined chest of one Luke Snyder, having the trunks riding low on his hips, showing the V that he so did love on men and the faint tent outline in his dark trunks. He didn't think he could be any harder than he already was but Luke proved that wrong. He had to control his breathing before Luke found out his growing problem, he could already hear his evil conscience telling him to pin Luke down right there and ravish him with the less evil conscience telling him to RUN!

"No Mr. Snyder, I'm going to have to pass" he managed, though he was sure Luke could hear the strain in his voice.

"Suite yourself! I just think you're a little bit chicken. You probably can't even swim, that's why you're so afraid to get in" teased Luke "Bet you never had lessons as a kid or went to the beach or did nothing. I think you were one of those kids who was more interested in what's in the water than actually having fun"

Luke could see by the expression that was slowly coming to Reid's face that he had struck a nerve somewhere.

"Oh well, I guess I get to play all by myself" He knew the double meaning in his words and yet somehow that excited him, which shocked him, when had he become so bold.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to the pier close by, an evil smile gracing his lips, a new feeling was coming over him and he LIKED IT! He could feel the doctors stare as Luke made his way down towards the end, the burning eyes he knew were ablaze made a warm heat spread over his body. Once there Luke turned and smiled at the doctor, gave a small wave and dove in, making a spectacle of his dive. Once he came up, he shook the water from his face and whooped out loud. The water felt amazing. He laid on his back, and backstroked a few laps.

"You're really missing out Dr. Oliver, the water feels great!" cried Luke, laughing.

When no response met his ears he looked towards shore and saw that Dr. Oliver was nowhere in sight. Confused, Luke swam closer to shore and looked again, hoping that the lack of light had hidden him. Fear gripped him when he saw that Reid wasn't where he left him, he hoped the doctor didn't wonder off, there were wild animals on the property.

"Dr. Oliver?" cried Luke once more, panic now setting in.

Still there was no reply. He moved to swim to the pier when something grabbed his leg and pulled him under, struggling he tried to make it to the surface, water rushing into his mouth, air trying to rush out. When he broke the surface again, he was sputtering and coughing looking wildly around; a gruff laugh met his ears, there not 2 feet in front of him was Dr. Reid Oliver, laughing.

"Sorry Mr. Snyder, but no one calls me chicken for not wanting to get into a body of water. I can swim, quite masterfully if you want to know and payback is a bitch" laughed Reid

Luke stared at him in bewilderment, and lust Dr. Reid Oliver was in front of him shirtless, water running down his tone chest. Luke enjoyed seeing Reid like this, he enjoyed how the water clung to his hair, and the water rolled off body, was exquisite. Luke's eyes followed a single droplet as it made its way down Reid's neck, trailing down his chest meeting with other droplets to where it finally made its destination, meeting the body of water from which it came. Oh how Luke wanted to be one of those drops of water. If he wasn't painfully hard before he was in torture now, he knew there was a tent in his shorts, one that was not going away anytime soon. That warm tingling feeling was back, and Luke now had finally figure out what it all meant. It was lust, pure unadulterated, uninhibited lust. Luke wanted Reid, and he wanted him bad.

"Are you ok Mr. Snyder?" asked Reid

Luke snapped out of his trance, and actually looked Reid in the eyes, there he saw it. The lust was there too, how had he'd been so blind.

"Fine, in fact better than fine." Smiled Luke

"Ok," said Reid "Thought you'd be a little childish and try and get revenge or something like that"

Secretly Reid had hoped he would, nothing like a quick water wrestling to get things started.

"Sorry to disappoint but I like revenge served up steaming and hot, so how about a challenge, Dr Oliver?"

"A challenge huh? What kind of challenge?" asked Reid

"Whoever can swim out to that trunk in the middle of the lake and back the fastest wins" said Luke

"And what does the winner get?"

"If I win, you have to start call me Luke and you can never call me Mr. Snyder again, and if you win, I'll be your personal slave for a day."

"That hardly seems fair"

"Oh no I think it's quite fair, see it'll cause you to actual show some kind of humanity, while It'll show me how to shut and not be, what do you call it, oh yeah. A 'spoilt brat'." Reid laughed

"Alright Mr. Snyder, you have yourself a deal."

Luke smiled; finally he had Reid right where he wanted him.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this part.


	4. And the winner is

Title: Long Overdue  
Written by: kamenashimizuri  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Luke takes Reid to the Snyder Farm for some relaxation  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Author's Note: Fourth up! Some steamy scenes hit the Snyder Pond…

_**~Chapter 4: And the winner is….~**_

Luke and Reid swam to the end of the pier and got ready for their race, Luke knew it seemed somewhat childish, but Reid had gotten cocky. Not with words but by his attitude, it was about time he got taken down a few notches. Although Luke had to admit, for someone with Reid's enormous appetite he sure had a lean body, and muscles to prove it. He had to look away in fear of being caught again, Reid didn't say anything before but he knew that if he was caught again, Reid would never let him live it down.

"So Dr. Oliver, are you ready?" coughed Luke, trying to hide his distress, "we'll see just how 'great' you are, or as you claim to be"

"Now don't get cocky Mr. Snyder" laughed Reid, he had noticed the younger man looking at him, at how lean his body was. If he only knew what he had gotten himself into?

"Why? You get cocky all the time, it seems to be part of your bravado, like you need to be too cocky to have people listen to you"

"Yes, I do need be that way. You just have to understand, when I say I'm 'great' I mean I'm freaking awesome, so yes Mr. Snyder I am cocky and I am also very good at _everything_ I put my mind to" said Reid

If that wasn't an innuendo, Luke didn't know what was. Just the simple way he said 'everything' made his cock twitch. Did he even know the severity of how much he was turning him on right now or did he even care? The doctor was seriously trying to kill him.

"Well, we'll just see about that now won't we? Get ready Dr. Oliver, I've been swimming since before I could walk!"

Reid just stared at Luke, a small smile creeping up over his face. He look away from Luke and focused on the challenge at hand. With all his teasing and his bravado he had worshipped himself into this position, now he was going to show Mr. Snyder just one of the many things he was good at.

Luke was feeling pretty confident that he was going to win, he swam here every summer and had used the pool at his mom's for exercising, and he wasn't in bad shape, a few extra pounds put on during the winter, but all in all pretty fit. Then again, so was Dr. Oliver. Holding on to the end of the pier Luke looked over at Reid, whose face was set in determination.

"On your mark. GO!"

Off they went; pushing off the pier and diving head first into the water, Luke came up got a lung full of air and started to breast stroke with all his might. He dared not look up to see where Reid was fearing he was ahead of him. Luke hadn't swam this hard since before Noah, when Aaron and him used to have fun brotherly races that usually turned more competitive than just for fun. Just thinking about it made him want to swim even harder. Reid wasn't doing too bad himself, he felt like he was having a walk in the park; sure he pushed himself, who wouldn't with a young strapping man racing next to him. But Reid had been pushed harder than this back when he was in College and had been on the Swim Team. He happened a glance towards Luke and saw that he was more than a couple of strokes in front of him. He let it slide just a bit longer, not wanting to tire himself out before the trek back, so he let Luke reach the stump before him, making him believe he was in the lead. Luke looked up as he turned to head back and saw that Reid was still a few strokes away from reaching the halfway point, a smile gracing his lips, he took off back to the pier, confidence radiating throughout his whole being, _Finally_ he thought, _I'll get Reid to call me Luke now_.

Reid reached the stump and pushed off, now was the moment to show off his real skills, he quickened his pace, his muscles stretching, his arms shooting through the water faster than before, it wasn't long before he had passed Luke and was inching towards the pier, his goal of having Luke Snyder as his personal slave for a day becoming clearer and clearer with each stroke. When his fingers reached their intended target relief washed throughout his body. He wiped the water from his face and eyes and watched as Luke made his last few strokes towards him. Reid had a smirk on his face, one Luke did not like. Out of breath Luke stared at Reid who seemed collected like, he had walked the whole way there and back.

"How the hell aren't you winded?"

"Well _Mr. Snyder_, I happen to be a regular swimmer, who works out in the pool on his days off. I also happen to be a 200 meter dash champion." Smirked Reid

"A 200 meter dash champion? When?"

"College"

"You have to tell me" said Luke as he lifted himself onto the dock, grabbing a towel to dry his hair abit.

"Nope, you have to say something first" Luke looked at him with confusion written on his face.

"What?"

"You have to declare the winner" said Reid as he lifted himself onto the deck next to Luke,

"Now?" Reid gave him a look "Oh alright, Congratulations Dr. Oliver you won"

"And what did I win again?"

"You really are gonna make me say it?"

"You were the one who put it as part of the bet, _Mr. Snyder_"

Luke sighed, threw his head back and let out an annoyed moan.

"Alright! You have won; your prize is to have Luke Snyder be your slave for one full day!"

"All 24 hours right?" smirked Reid, milking it for all it was worth.

"You have got to be kidding me" one more look from Reid and Luke threw his hands up "Yes! All 24 hours!"

Reid laughed, he liked annoying Luke, it gave him something to do on his off hours; one could berate the nursing staff for only so long before they got tired. He looked over at Luke and watched as he gave him one of his half smiles, the ones he usual gave when he had just gotten complimented on something and felt shy about it. His hair was wet, just like it had been in Dallas when he opened his room in nothing but a towel, Reid had wanted him then, hell since before then. The water droplets rolled down his neck and pooled in his clavicle. Reid looked away before he did anything crazy, he coughed breaking the silence.

"So you never finished telling me about your marvelous skills"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about you being on the Swim team in College. What was it like?"

"Nothing much really, I needed an extra curriculum activity credit and no other sports seemed appealing. I like basketball enough but the games interfered with my med classes and labs, Baseballs required long work outs and too many injures. It seemed idiotic of me to even think of going into Football with all the head, and hand injures. So swimming seemed logical, plus I got to see hot guys in speedos!" laughed Reid

"So how did you win the meet?"

"The meet was at our school, and while I was back up for some of the front men, I didn't mind. It just so happened that the guy who was supposed to race the 200 meter dash had fallen and injured his arm earlier that day. I was chosen to replace him. I guess I had luck on my side, after I won; I was put as a regular on the team. I even lettered."

"Wow, no wonder you schooled my ass, you have been doing this for a while."

"You weren't so bad yourself. Were you on a team in school or something?"

"No, I stayed low key in High School, especially after I came out, and after my kidney it was too difficult for me, and I wasn't in College long enough to join any teams."

"Kidney? Did you have an infection or something?"

"Or something. I had a transplant when I was in High School. I didn't even learn my lesson, I kept drinking afterwards but luckily I stopped and had been sober for years after. I had a mishap about a couple of years ago when Noah broke up with me."

"Wait you two have broken up before?"  
"Yeah, several times actual, so many different circumstances, some stupid, others serious. That time I was so lost, I had just been kicked out of college thanks to Noah ratting about Casey rigging an election for me to win, and then he had broken up with me because of it. I just turned back to drinking again, thought I could drown away my pain in booze. I even kissed my Grandmother's husband!"

"Whoa, Noah got you expelled and you kissed your grandpa? Wow you are screwed up!"

"Thanks a lot, but he wasn't my grandpa, he had married my grandmother while hiding the fact he was gay. I regret it, and somewhat blame it on the alcohol, but deep down I wanted to make Noah jealous."

"Yeah that's the way to do it

"Well what about you? Have you ever done something so bad to make someone jealous?"

Reid looked at Luke, this kid had spilled his heart out to him when he didn't need to, and now he was looking at Reid to share as well. If he didn't like him as much as he did, he'd have walked away long ago. He sighed and smiled at Luke

"Yeah, there was this guy on the team, super-hot, abs like a god. Gay to boot. I had been trying to catch his for the longest, only for him to look the other way. So I made sure he had 'left' something in the locker room for him to come back, only I had someone there to make him jealous. This freshman, who had just come out, wanted to experiment, so I let him suck me off there in the locker rooms. Plan worked perfect, the next day and several times after I had that guy begging to see me."

When he looked at Luke again, he had a half glazed look on his face, pink tinged his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was embarrassed.

"Mr. Snyder you ok?"

"Yeah" said Luke, shaking out of his trance "It's just that, you're so, experienced. I don't think I could have ever done something like that."

Luke shook his head trying to rid the images of Reid in the locker room with someone giving him a blow job, only that someone was Luke. Luke felt his blood once again race towards his semi hard cock, he jumped up and headed over to the horses

"I think we should get going, it's getting late"

"You never told me how you can swim like that. Come on Mr. Snyder, I told you my story you tell me yours"

"Nothing to tell, I've swam here since before I can remember. My older brother Aaron and I used to race around the pond, but he's living out of state. I'm actually surprised I still had it in me. I've been so busy these past few years, I haven't had the chance to come and relax…"

"I guess we both got some much needed relaxing done today"

Reid looked on in wonder at the emotions that ran across Luke's face, he had never seen him like this before and him opening up was a wonder. Luke looked at him with a half-smile, one that melted Reid's heart, though he'd never admit it, and continued towards the horses. Reid sat there, still hard and wanting Luke more than ever, and seeing as how the kid wasn't going to make the first move, then he was going to have to do it for the both of them. Reid got up and followed Luke to were their clothes and horses were, he rounded the tree just as Luke was zipping up his jeans, his button was undone and he was still shirtless and his hair was tussled from the towel, in that moment Reid's self-control flew out the window. He stepped up behind Luke, lightly touching his shoulder to get his attention. Luke jumped and turned to him,

"Jesus Reid," he laughed "give me a heart attack why don't you! Don't sneak up on people like that"

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me out here tonight. I had a great time." said Reid as he stepped behind a horse and stripped to put on his jeans.

"Wow, Dr. Reid Oliver is thanking Richie Rich for a good time. Who'd a thought this day would ever arrive" joked Luke, as he stepped around the horses to the where the blanket and basket of dishes were.

Reid hurried over, grabbing Luke's hand as he bent down to get the blanket.

"I really mean it, I…I had a wonderful time, with you…Luke"

Luke's head shot up, shock apparent on his face. He wasn't sure he had heard right, he could have sworn that Reid had said his name. Not Mr. Snyder, but his real name, Luke. But he didn't have the chance to ask him because in that moment Reid's lips crashed upon his.

Reid threw caution to the wind and kissed Luke. It was something he had been wanting to do all night, hell for a while now. He had held back because Luke was until recently in a relationship with Noah, his patient. It was unethical, and not to mention, he wasn't a boyfriend stealer. He didn't play games like that, even though with Luke he would have started. Although now he was starting to think he had been wrong about the attraction between Luke and himself, maybe it was only one way because Luke was not responding to his kiss; he started to pull back when Luke wrapped his arms around his waist and neck and pulled them closer together. He found Luke's tongue begging entrance into his mouth and when he complied he was suddenly attached by such a hot and throbbing heat, he thought he was going to come right them. Luke was thrilled, finally he could feel Reid against him, his slick chest pressed against his, his hands roaming down his back to grab his ass and grind his now apparent erection into his. Luke broke the heated kiss and threw his head back and let out a primal moan, fuck was he hard. Reid's lips trailed down his neck and towards his nipples. When his lips attached to one, Luke gasped and arched into Reid's arms. When Reid withdrew his lips, the cool night air hardened his nipple even more. Luke looked down at Reid and saw pure lust in his eyes, it was something new. Noah had never been one for foreplay, had done the deed and cuddled afterwards, and sure if it was LUKE who was going the foreplay he was up for it, but he never reciprocated. But now looking down at Reid, that was nothing, there was no Noah, there was only the two of them, in this moment. Reid reached up towards Luke's hand and pulled him down to his knees. He took the opportunity and ravaged Luke mouth once more. He gently pushed Luke back onto the blanket, slowly caressing every inch of his chest in the process.

"Reid…"

Heat flooded Reid's body, his name coming from Luke's lips were like heaven, oh how long he had waited for this. These feelings coursing through him were new, and never before felt but he was going to make sure what it all meant; he wasn't about to give this up.

"What Luke?"

Lust clouded over Luke's eyes, he could tell that him saying Luke's name held the same effect as it did on him.

"You don't have to do this, its ok."

Confusion washed over his face, had Luke never been pleasured like this before? Wow what had Noah been doing? But Noah wasn't here, he was, and he was going to give Luke the most amazing blow job, he had ever been given.

"It's alright Luke, I want to do this. For you."

Luke's eyes clouded over again, he had NEVER been wanted like this before. It felt amazing to even be the reason behind Reid's actions, and how he wanted to show HIM pleasure, not the other way around. His thoughts were cut short when the sound of his zipper being undone reverberated throughout the area. It was the only noise around; Luke could swear that if someone was at the house they would have heard it. He looked down at Reid, who caught his gaze and held it as he grasped his cock stroking it slowly. Reid tore his eyes away, and admired Luke's member, he was a good 8-8and half inches, couple of inches thick, and circumcised, to Reid it was beautiful. A drop of precum shined on the tip of Luke's cock, he ran his finger over the tip smearing it over the shaft causing a slight lubricant. He looked back up at Luke, who was still staring down at him; a small grin crept up on his face. Keeping eye contact with Luke, Reid took his throbbing member and encased it in his mouth. Seeing Luke overcome with pleasure Reid almost came right then. Luke was in heaven, the blazing heat coming from Reid's mouth was something he had never felt before, he was so close and all he did was put him in his mouth! Luke was about to look back down at him when he pulled back and brought him back in. It had been a while since Luke had a blow job, hell close to two years, but THIS! This was something entirely different, it was like Reid was taking his entire being inside him, pulling his soul from his body and joining it with his. Reid was amazing, and Luke knew it all came from experience, the way he moved his tongue and how he changed up the rhythm, going fast and then slow, and then painfully slow; yep Reid was experienced. Luke arched when Reid ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, playing with the slit, tasting him. Reid brought one of his hands down and massaged Luke's balls, coaxing his orgasm from him.

Reid liked this Luke, so expressive, so wanton, and so delicious, he couldn't get enough. The way he threw his head back, the way he moaned, somehow he knew he was a screamer, thank God they were out here. If they had done this anywhere else, someone would have called the cops on them. Reid grinned; he'd have to test how loud Luke could get one day, and one day soon. There was no way he was letting this go, not now at least, hell he didn't want to let go the moment he saw that heart stopping smile. Reid was falling, and he didn't even know it. Luke let out a strangled moan, he was so close, so hard, he could barely think. He felt Reid's hand move up his body, playing with his erect nipple, until he reached his mouth. Luke drew a couple of fingers in his mouth and lathered them up, sucked them so hard, that he felt Reid falter a bit him is own ministrations. Once Reid's fingers were nice and wet, he let them go, looking down and catching Reid's gaze, hot, wanton lust stared back at him, and something else lingered in that gaze. Reid circled his puckered, ignored hole, slowly entering one finger, Luke let out a strangled gasp, God it had been too long since he felt anything like that. Reid entered another finger and Luke threw his head back in an animalistic scream, he bucked into Reid's mouth, he was on the edge. Reid sissored his fingers, he was searching for that special nub, that pleasure spot. He knew when he found it. Only a couple of strokes did it, without warning, Luke flew over the edge, streams of cum from his member into Reid's mouth. Reid took it all, keeping an eye on Luke's face, and when Luke screamed out HIS name, his not Noah's; Reid fell as well; he was now irrevocable in love with Luke Snyder.

Coming down from his high, Luke reached out and brought Reid close to him,

"That was amazing; I have never felt anything like that before."

"Hopefully, you can experience it again sometime" said Reid hopefully

Luke smiled, "I'd like that"

Luke leaned up and kissed Reid, opening up and taking him all in. He pulled back and ran his hand over his cheek and chin, smiling while Reid smiled back. So caught up in each other, they didn't notice the clouds that had rolled in, and it wasn't until the first cold drop of rain that hit them, that they did notice. Then the sky opened up and they heavens fell out.

To be continued,

A/N: Please excuse the long wait I was stuck on the last part! Damn writers block! This chapter is a lot longer and hopefully to your liking, hehehe….


End file.
